Heart Attack
by kevin the bird
Summary: Having a heart attack wasn't something that Red ever imagine would happen to him. He lived a healthy life. Sure, he indulged himself in things that weren't necessarily good for him, but he never over did it. Kitty made sure of that. Being a nurse, she wouldn't allow him too much of anything.


Having a heart attack wasn't something that Red ever imagine would happen to him. He lived a healthy life. Sure, he indulged himself in things that weren't necessarily good for him, but he never over did it. Kitty made sure of that. Being a nurse, she wouldn't allow him too much of anything.

The doctors had said that the heart attack had been stress related. He believed it too because of all the dumb asses that he had in his basement. All it took was his baby girl marrying that dope head foreign kid. He should have seen it coming. His kids, as his wife lovingly called all of them, weren't worried about anything but themselves. He really did need to shove his foot up one of their asses.

After a month of not being able to indulge in his urges, the night finally came to make love to his wife, something he had been waiting for since he had his heart attack. Now that it was time, he realized how nervous he was. He didn't want to over do it. However, he also wanted to pleasure his wife whenever she wanted to. She had been so good to him. She worked double shifts at the hospital and went about her daily life as if nothing was wrong. It amazed him and he wanted to make it up to her. That was what kept him motivated. And all he needed to hear was "Now you just relax, Nurse Kitty is here to take care of you" and he was gone. He realized that he had been foolish to even be nervous.

He laughed at the comment as he moved around the bed and relaxed into the headboard. He watched as his wife of over twenty years stripped while walking towards him. She crossed her arms over her body and pulled her shirt off, revealing her bra. He looked at her nearly naked upper body and smirked. How he managed to get the most beautiful woman on the planet, he never figured out.

Kitty let her cardigan fall to the ground and climbed into Red's side of the bed, straddling his lap immediately. His hands wondered to her hips as she leaned forward and kissed him. She was obviously nervous about the entire thing and he was too. But he was past the point of return because she could feel his bulge pressed into her thigh. "How's my patient?" she asked when she pulled away for air. Red grunted his answer when she started running her hands down his chest under his shirt. She laughed and started undoing it before he nearly ripped it off himself. Kitty planted soft kisses on his chest. Moans where heard as she lowered each kiss. Once she reached his belly button she let a hand wonder into his pants and attached it to Red's hardened member. She trailed her kisses back up his chest. Red's moans became increasingly louder, but before he let himself get too invested, his hands wondered to Kitty's panties and pulled them down enough to poke a finger into her womanhood. Having started a consistent rhythm on Red's penis, Kitty stopped out of pleasure.

"Red," Kitty moaned. "Don't stop," she whimpered. Red smirked and kissed his wife passionately, who had become limp from so much pleasure. He rolled the two of them over, his fingers still roaming her womanhood, as if they had never done so before, and kissed her cleavage. Kitty arched her back and undid her bra, her breasts tumbling down immediately. Red let his free hand wonder to Kitty's breast and cupped it, his calloused fingers taking her nipple and softly rubbing it. Kitty's back arched even higher and Red's smirk became more evident. Before he knew it, he pulled away from his wife, discarded all of the clothes he didn't need and opened his wife's legs.

"You ready, sweetheart?" He asked. It took all of him not to take her that instant. All Kitty could do was nod her head. Red then allowed himself to enter her and started a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts. Kitty met his thrusts and quickened them. It had been far too long for slowness. Both husband and wife moaned as they quickened their thrusts even more. Red's head was thrown back as Kitty roamed his upper, muscular body. Within another minute, Red climaxed, but continued his thrusts until he felt his wife tighten around his penis and reached her climax as well. He collapsed on top of her and rolled onto his side, Kitty snuggling close.

"You where nervous about that?" She asked when both of them caught their breaths. He laughed and wrapped both of his protective arms around her.

"I know," he said, a bit embarrassed. "I just didn't know what to expect, is all." Kitty looked up at her husband and smiled. She really did have the cutest, sweetest husband around.

"I love you," she said as she kissed her husband.

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed her back. The two of them fell asleep peacefully, knowing they where in full swing.

Fin

A/n: shout out to ssfurball for the idea! I know this doesn't live up at all to your expectations, but this is the best I could come up with. I was a little drunk when I wrote this, but I do hope you enjoyed it a little bit!


End file.
